


Owaguji? On my dash? More likely than you think

by I_hope_your_E_breaks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Except it’s all sweet and not much hurt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Korekiyo has short hair, M/M, Rarepair, seriously I’m so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hope_your_E_breaks/pseuds/I_hope_your_E_breaks
Summary: Korekiyo takes his mask off. Mondo loves it.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Owaguji? On my dash? More likely than you think

“Mondo?” 

Korekiyo’s voice was muffled, but still found it’s way to the other boy’s ears. Mondo let out a soft grunt in response, and looked down at the boy, who was nestled into his chest. 

“I.. I wish to show you something..”

“It’s midnight Kiyo, you should be asleep,” so should he, but they were both too sleepy to care.

Despite this, they both sat up. Moonlight trickled in through the curtains, barely illuminating their figures. Mondo took the time to look the smaller boy over. His short, sea green hair was unkempt, soft skin that only looked paler in the soft glow, and his bright golden eyes that were now darkened with fear and anxiety. And a black cotton mask.

“Mondo, you have changed my life ever since we started... this...” He trailed off, voice deceivingly smooth. 

“Dating?” 

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I couldn’t find a better time to do it, so..” he took a breath and tugged his mask down with a shaky hand.

Mondo’s eyes widened briefly, but he kept his mouth shut. He slowly reached out to cup Korekiyo’s cheek, just as soft as most of his body felt under his calloused hands.

He kept his eyes up though, didn’t stare too hard at the lower half of Kiyo’s face, which seemed to be perfectly fine with him. 

“I dunno how often you look in a mirror but you should do it before you want to call something ‘beautiful’ again,” Mondo chuckled, leaning his forehead into Kiyo’s. 

Kiyo just giggled in response, wrapping his slender arms around Mondo to push him back onto the bed. 

“I’m serious Kiyo, you’re probably the prettiest thing I’ve laid my eyes on,” 

“You charmer,” He let out another giggle.

Then it was quiet. Kiyo snuggled into Mondo, sighing with pleasure at the feel of the rough skin against his cheek. Mondo pressed a kiss to Kiyo’s head.

“Love ya,”

Kiyo hummed sweetly and let Mondo lull him to sleep.


End file.
